


I Hate (to Love) You

by youremyhero13



Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyhero13/pseuds/youremyhero13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron hates that he loves Ferris. While at a party, he gets stuck in a closet with Ferris. His luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate (to Love) You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so don't get too critical. Maybe more to come. 
> 
> And, of course, I don't own the characters or anything.

Cameron fidgeted a bit in the closet, looking down at the ground. He knew Ferris was watching him, seeing if he would do anything. But of course Cameron wouldn't. He was Cameron, and he wasn't an extrovert like Ferris. He didn't show what he felt. He didn't do just what he wanted to do, when he wanted it.

Cameron hadn't wanted to go to this damn party. He didn't even know the host! But Ferris, with those eyes that Cameron wouldn't admit he loved and that convincing voice, had somehow gotten him to go, like always.

And Cameron hadn't wanted to play the dumb game that a couple of girls had started (mainly to get into their crushes' pants) that involved locking two individuals in a closet. And it wasn't even Seven Minutes in Heaven. No, no, this was a whole hour of that. And Cameron just so happened to be stuck with Ferris.

Out of all the people playing the game, he was the only one who actually got in with his crush.

How could he not fall for Ferris? If there was a way, he would have found it. Loving Ferris was the hardest thing he could do. He hated loving Ferris. But, of course, he had some moments where everything felt warm and fuzzy in his usually cold, stiff body, and that was worth loving Ferris. Like when he was watching a movie with him, and Ferris playfully put his arm around Cameron. Cameron liked to pretend that it wasn't just friendly when Ferris did that. 

But he would never let Ferris know. 

 

In the midst of all Cameron's thought, about why he must love Ferris, and what made the guy so damn irresistible, Ferris had moved closer. And closer. And then, with Cameron still drowning in thought, Ferris smacked a big, wet kiss on his best friend's cheek, and Cameron jumped a bit. Ferris scooted away in a fit of giggles. 

"Ferris," Cameron said seriously as he wiped his, now slobbery, cheek. "Ferris, it's not funny!"

"Jeez, Cam," Ferris laughed. But Cameron was frowning and blushing in such a way that Ferris realized he wasn't upset just because he was being uptight as usual. 

"Stop looking at me like that," Cameron muttered, averting his eyes from Ferris. But Ferris didn't listen. He leaned in and kissed Cameron, full on the lips.

And Cameron didn't fight back. Even though he hated to love Ferris, this was one of the moments that his love was fulfilling.


End file.
